Warlox
Gender: Female Universe: Bionicle Species: (formerly Makuta) Mask: Kanohi Avsa, the Mask of Hunger Element: Shadow Weapons: Magic, (formerly Staff) Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Powerful, Rebellious, Ambitious bio Like her fellow Makuta, Warlox was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. However, from the start of her creation, Warlox was not satisfied with her existence, believing that there were greater powers out there. She was one of the few Makuta who believed in the lesser Great Beings, specifically the demonic Malgon, often studying then, their power, and their sorcery. When Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, she joined the tyrant. Shortly after this time, Warlox, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Teridax was curious about Warlox's studies, wondering if the Makuta could use this demonic power of themselves. However, Warlox was not interested in sharing her research, wanting to use this potential power for herself. Teridax, sensing a potential rebellion from Warlox, stole her research. The two confronted each other, with the later's research becoming destroyed in the process. Furious at this loss, Teridax banished Warlox from the Brotherhood. While furious at Teridax, Warlox retained the information she gathered from her research, and decided to study elsewhere. Zelcron, another Makuta with a vendetta against Teridax, offered Warlox a position working for him, as he conducted his own research to drain the light from a living being. He promised not to interfere with her research and keep her safe from Teridax as long as she assisted him. Warlox accepted and joined Zelcron's group. The other Makuta in Zelcron's group didn't trust her, due to her rebellious nature and her obsession with sorcery and the demonic. Not even Zelcron trusted her, only wanting her power to assist them, and wished to execute her at the sign of rebellion. At one point, while on a mission, Warlox discovered a mysterious artifact, the Twilight Pearl, which contained magical powers. Believing this was of Malgon origin, she asked Orgrul to create a staff that could help her channel the pearl's power. Orgrul accepted, but Warlox never gave him credit or respect for his task, causing a rift between the two of them. However, with the pearl, Warlox was able to utilize sorcery, making her a valuable asset for Zelcron. Unfortunately, one of the Makuta in the group, Krattix, betrayed them, who gave Zelcron's research and information to Mutran, who was researching light draining as well. Warlox discovered this using her magic, and told Zelcron, who killed Krattix. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving the group with nothing once more. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. Having nowhere else to go, Warlox accepted, although she questioned Zelcron's leadership based off his various failures, hoping to some day take control on the group. Knowing that Teridax's plan would get in the way, the group went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... As for Warlox, she might discover a more powerful source of magic sometime in the future... Category:Makuta Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:The seven deadly Category:Demon Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Female